Shadows of a Chobit
by Lev-sama
Summary: When a figure from Chi's past apears so do some unknown characters that are after him and Chi but this figure seems to be holding a grudge agiest those after him. A stroy of Chi's past and her sisters.


Disclaimer: Hi I don't own Chobits mainly because..well..I just don't...So enjoy! P.S. not a lot.to my knowledge anyway.is known about what happened to Fenra and don't give me a really bad time about if I screwed up some info cause I'm still reading the books and skipped a lot of em cause I just wanted to know chi's real name along with her sisters..sooooooo yeah..I'm done u can read now...  
  
Ch. 1 Time stops and rewinds faster then it moves forward  
  
"Hurry Chi it's starting to rain!" "Chi." "We spent more time then at the store then I thought but it's hard to buy fresh cheap food. Hideki continued to mumble to himself and shifted the bag. A single orange fell out and rolled away. Chi stopped and went after it. As she looked around someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw a boy an inch taller then her, He wore sneakers, faded blue jeans, a hooded blue sweatshirt with grey sleeves, a baseball cap with the hood of the sweatshirt pulled over it hiding his features and a metallic grey chain was around his neck. His hand that had been in the front pouch of the sweat shirt was pulled out. A single orange Chi took it from him. "Thank you very much." She said and ran after Hideki. The boy stood there as the rain fell he looked up and his hat and hood slipped off. "Your welcome." He said over and over but not a sound was heard from him.  
  
"Welcome back looks like you two got a little wet." Said Mrs. Hibya, She smiled and looked at Chi who held a single orange like a glass ball. "Chase." Chi said so softly none heard.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
"Elda! Fenra! Chase let's move it's starting to rain!" shouted Mr. Hibya and the three behind him who had been goofing off ran to catch up. "Aaaa! The Oranges!" shouted Elda who had tripped. Chase began to laugh his blue red hair glowed in the little light there was and his blue, silver, and red eyes glowed with laughter. Fenra semi-tackle him from the back and looped one arm across his shoulders. "Your so clumsy." she said and giggled then added "Here let us help you up." She said and extended one hand Elda whacked Chase on the head and told him to stop laughing. And they went about collecting the oranges. Elda looked for more but found none and the rain now truly began to fall. "Here you missed one." Said Chase taking one out of his sweatshirts front pocket and handing into her.  
  
"Man were! We're soaked!" said Elda "I hate the Rain." Said Fenra "Really? I like it. Here." Said Chase smiling and dripping as he handed them two towels. The two girls tried off and went to change clothes. When they came back down Chase was dodging Mrs. Hibya. "Chase will you dry off already?!" "NO!" He shouted and dove behind the sofa. "Chase!" "I'm Dry Moth-Ack!" shouted Fenra as Chase used her and Elda as twin shields. The Towel that Mrs. Hibya was brandishing as a weapon kept his focus on her and not Mr. Hibya who grabbed him from behind. "You're so funny Chase is it really that bad?!" said Fenra who was laughing along with Elda at Chase who had changed in to a t shirt and dry jeans and was having Mrs. Hibya dry his hair and it looked like it would kill him by the way he was acting.  
  
~*~end Flashback~*~  
  
"Chi what's that?" asked Mrs. Hibya Chi gave her the orange and left the room with Hideki. Mrs. Hibya examined the orange and gave it a gentle toss there was the sound of something hitting the floor she looked down there was a disk next to her left foot. She picked it up and went to a computer. She slipped the disk in and a file popped up. She clicked the 'view file' button but at that very moment a knock came at the front door. She got up and shut the door behind her. The file on the computer opened and flashed thorough photos, word banks, data banks, everything one needs for a memory. As she stepped into the front room she saw Chi was standing beside a boy with her chin on one of his shoulders. The boy was wearing sneakers, faded blue jeans, a hooded blue sweatshirt with grey sleeves, a baseball cap with the hood of the sweatshirt pulled over it hiding his features and a metallic grey chain was around his neck. She looked at her dry floor and saw water was dripping off the boy. "Chi?" she asked and blinked and she was gone. 'No it wasn't her but who is this boy?' she thought and walked toward him. His mouth moved but no noise or voice came from it. "Who are you-"but she cut her self short and realized it was Fenra who she had seen with the boy not Chi but she was gone and who was this boy? "The disk." said the boy and his voice caught her by surprise. He pulled off his hood and hat showing Blue red hair and blue, silver eyes, and blue red hair but his eyes they held no emotions or glow that perscoms had in theirs his were dark and faded blending the color that normally stand out together. "Who?" she asked but he looked around then asked again. "Were is the disk." "Here come with me and I'll show you." She said he followed her to the basement she walked over to the computer 'These memories?' she thought then a light bulb went on. "What's your name?" "Hello? Boy?" she asked and turned and saw he had collapsed on the floor. "Oh my." She said but when she went to check his pulse she shivered his skin was cold but she felt the flow of blood.She looked at the inner side of his right fore arm were three large zeros were stamped boldly along with smaller print under them. "Chase." She said and rolled him onto his back and rolled up his other sleeve. On his left arm the three zeros were absent but a long scar ran from his wrist to elbow. It spiraled around his arm like someone had done it for fun and not by accident. She heard a soft jingle noise and looked at the chain and pulled on it. A blue crystal hung on it. Its unpolished surface bent the light sending a small spectrum onto the wall. She looked closer and saw that each color was a piece of written data. "You are him." She said  
  
There was the sound of steam leaving the chamber and the basement filled with a thick cloud. The water swirled down the drain and Mrs. Hibya finished dressing. Then a cracking sound from the basement made Mrs. Hibya run as fast as she could to the door. Steam was flowing thought the spots between the door and the door frame. She opened the door and shut it behind her and stumbled down the stairs. A shattering sound that reverberated ageist the walls. "Chase?!" "Here." Said a voice and she opened the vents and turned on the fan and the steam cleared. Chase stood were a two foot thick glass chamber had been large chunks stuck up from the floor showing the perimeter of the five foot in diameter cylinder had been. "What the hell happened-What are those?!" she shouted seeing two white feathered wings coming from his shoulders then she blinked and they were gone. "He knew he helped do this to me." Chase said his voice ran smoothly. She felt a shiver down her spine. His left arm was covered in blood. It dripped onto the iron grid floor. "Were? Where is he? He must repent." He said his eyes gave a demon like glow. "He is gone Chase, your human now. He fixed you." She said his eyes lost the glow and he collapsed again.  
  
~*~End~*~ Thaz: no not really...stay tuned for its going to get interesting... 


End file.
